frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170429072401/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170430121610
"Well, Mr...Mr. Malfoy. Young Mr. Malfoy here has...as you know, been scratched by the talons of a hippogriff. Being that said t...t-t-t-talons inject a p-poison into the wound, it circulated through his bl-bl-bl...blood, which was why his whole body was in excruciating p-p-pain. I have given him the antidote..." Draco held up the large vial of smoking green liquid in front of him. "...however, the effects of both the poison and the antidote will last for at least a week. He is advised to take his potion five times a day and to stay indoors. Some of the scents caused by certain herbs or pollen may hinder the antidote's healing properties." This was all said either too slow or too fast and the aggravation Lucius felt was visible to the stocky bald man. Though he had been our family healer since Draco's and Elsa's childbirths, he was still extremely intimidated by Lucius's presence. Lucius was assuming he expected Narcissa to come instead of Lucius himself. "Very well. You may escort yourself out." Lucius told him while he was turning his back to him. He didn't wait for Lucius to repeat himself; he all but ran to the fireplace and shouted his destination in the same high-pitched tone that reminded Lucius of a rat. Draco's laughter resonated throughout the room, so much so that it was almost a cause for concern. "Did you see his face, Father? I thought he was going to pass out after the way you looked at him." He commented in between laughs. Lucius supposed this was one plus to keeping him at that school: he enjoyed laughing at the misfortunes of others. "That was the idea. Now sit up straight." Draco obeyed as Lucius sat in an arm chair near Draco's bed. Resting his hands in his lap, Lucius focus his attention on Draco. "Your mother, your aunts and your sister, Elsa are concerned about your injury." Lucius never ever even had a chance to continue... "And you aren't?" Draco said with a smirk Lucius knew he inherited from Lucius. Underneath his sarcasm, Lucius could see that he was attempting to mask the pain he felt. Did Draco really think Lucius care nothing about him? Lucius sat up straighter than ever in the slightly uncomfortable armchair and asked, "Were those the words I'd spoken? Do not interrupt me again. As I was saying, your mother, your aunts and your sister, Elsa are concerned about your injury and are discussing moving you to a different school." As always, Draco does not miss the meaning in my words. "You mean arguing? Mother doesn't want me far away." "I am aware of that, and what did I say about interrupting me?" Lucius asked Draco as his patience lingered. Draco stayed quiet and allowed Lucius to speak. "Because your mother does not wish for you to transfer, it is left up to you to decide. I am writing to the ministry—" "I want it dead." Lucius's eye twitched for the third time. Injured or not, Lucius wasn't afraid to discipline him. By the look of pure terror on Draco's face, he knew it, too. Draco quickly apologized before he could reach my wand and urged Draco to continue. "I am going to ask you this once. I am going to get the blundering idiot fired, but is there anything else you want done?" He didn't hesitate in his response. "I want that thing dead. It's not really because of my injury, even though it attacked me. Truthfully, I did insult it. But, if the beast was smart enough, it would have known that I am the superior being. I mostly want it gone because Potter got along with it." Lucius thought about what Draco just confided in him, and I wasn't surprised in the least. Lucius had his suspicions that he baited the creature. Lucius taught him well when it comes to gaining control of the competition. What better way to hurt both Potter and the giant than to dispose of their precious pet? Because Lucius know Draco's motives, he will not punish Draco for his behavior. However he have other matters to discuss with Draco now that this issue was settled. This was a conversation that has been on Lucius's mind for a long time and, by the looks of it, on Draco's mind as well. It had to do with the way Lucius displayed his feelings for Draco. Lucius understood that a child—even one of his—required specific attention in order to feel like they belong. Narcissa gave him that attention. Because she does, Lucius felt the need to toughen Draco up. That was the way his ancestors before Lucius himself was raised and they had all grown to be powerful wizards. Lucius, by no means was going to coddle him. Lucius, however going to find out what he wants. Draco looked at me with curiosity only a mere child of thirteen could possessed. Asking him this question was not only going to be the ultimate embarrassment for Lucius, but it may even shamed the family line as well. Lucius felt his face was beginning to burn from all of the anger he felt, and for a second Draco believed he had done something wrong. Draco made Lucius value his opinion and...no, he won't say it. A Malfoy wasn't supposed to show this kind of emotion. It was a sign of weakness and he's not weak, nor will he allow Draco to soil the family name. Lucius stood from my seat suddenly and strode towards Draco's door before abruptly stopping in his tracks. No...if Lucius left, then he was running away from an insignificant emotion. This won't get the best of him! He's a Malfoy! He won't allow this to haunt him anymore. Lucius would tell Draco what he must, Draco will give him an answer, and that will be the end of it. It was settled. Lucius turned back to face Draco and see the same curiosity in Draco's eyes with a small hint of shock. Clearly, Draco had never seen him react to him in this manner before. Draco unconsciously moved a few inches away from the side with the arm chair. Lucius looked at him and somehow didn't want to believe what he just realized. Draco feared Lucius...actually, legitimately fears him. Lucius expected Draco's fear when Lucius was angry, but not at a time where Lucius posed no risk to him. Walking back to the arm chair, Lucius took a seat again and move closer to Draco's bedside. Lucius's face was passive and showed absolutely no emotion even though his head was swarming with questions and comments about the stupidity of feelings and Draco's answer to the weak question Lucius was about to ask him. "Answer this: Do you think I love you and your sister, Elsa?" Lucius asked this as if he was expecting the answer to be "yes". Under normal circumstances, this question would be bait to berate Draco about the insignificance of emotional attachment. But now...now, Lucius didn't know what his reaction will be if Draco denied this fact. Yes, in fact...Lucius does love his son and daughter too. Surprising, right? I didn't form a fatherly attachment to him until around his twelfth birthday. That was when I begun worrying about his safety at Hogwarts and my daughter, Elsa's safety. Because Hagrid was the suspected culprit of the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, and it was no secret that he wasn't a supporter of the Dark Lord, Lucius expected Hagrid would use his son, Draco as some kind of...I don't know. Some kind of pureblood death trap. Lucius kept a close watch on Hagrid that year. It was subconscious at first. He fooled himself into believing the extra ministry work— especially that having any kind of information about Hogwarts— Lucius piled on was because he didn't trust others to complete it to his liking. But one can only fool themselves for so long. When Lucius followed him on his Hogsmeade visits, he knew why he was doing everything. Draco was looking at Lucius with shocked eyes now. His mouth is slightly ajar, his tongue blue from the medicinal potion he just drank. Lucius performed legilimans under his breath and see various memories from Draco's childhood flood into his mind. He admitted it: I wasn't the most compassionate father. He needn't explain his reasons anymore. The memory from mere moments ago in Lucius's study was now fresh in both of their minds and Lucius was suddenly overwhelmed by a warm sensation. He shut off the mind link when he spoke. Draco will tell him the truth because Draco thought he knew how will Lucius react so far, so Lucius had no doubts about Draco's honesty. "Well, Father…" Draco started as he straightened up and looked him in the eye, a stern expression on his face. "I honestly did not think so until I got home an hour ago. I..." Draco stopped and turned away from him as he fought back tears so he desperately didn't want Lucius to see. Lucius would be furious right now if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation. "When the thing attacked me, and I was being taken to the hospital wing, I...I knew you would be angry with me. And...well, I'd made you angry over the holidays with my marks and..." Draco took his sleeved arm and wiped the tears from his eyes while pretending to wipe off an imaginary smudge of dirt. "...well, you didn't speak to me much over the summer." He looked to me as if asking permission to say something and Lucius nodded, now curious as to what Draco needed to reveal. "It made me sad to think that you weren't speaking to me, and acting as if I didn't exist. And, thinking back to previous years, I noticed you never really...showed that you thought of me as anything more than your heir." Lucius took a sudden in take of breath. Yes, Lucius had been expecting that. "I learned to live with it." Now Draco had gotten some control over his tears and his voice became stronger. "But, it still hurt." "I was afraid when I came home today; I thought you would hex me for showing part of the school my weakness. I don't know... I couldn't take your animosity anymore. You'd just started talking to me again...I didn't want to be ignored anymore and neither did Elsa. I hugged you because I thought it would..." He looked up to see the expression on Lucius's face and looks both sad and relieved that it remains emotionless. "..I don't know what I thought." He ended his explanation there and Lucius processed everything Draco just revealed to him. With the still stone expression on his face, Lucius asked him once more. "Your answer, Draco." Draco looked up at him, his body rigid with fear and respect and states, "Right now, yes, I do think you love me." "Why have you changed your opinion?" Lucius asked him seriously. This was something Lucius was very curious about. "It's because you hugged me back when you would have normally pushed me to the ground." They stayed silent for a few moments before he gained the courage to speak again. This time, Draco was prepared. "Do you...love me and Elsa, father?" Lucius answered without hesitation. "Yes." He was not expecting that response. He did not give us any time to dwell on the moment, either. "Why?" This question would have hurt most parents; parents who actually displayed genuine emotion for their children from birth to present. Lucius, on the other hand, was happy Draco asked. Draco was intuitive and after what Lucius just put him through, Draco deserved to know. Lucius need to retain what little dignity he left, however. "Because, you remind me of myself. Your sister reminds me of your aunt, Ingrid, my sister." Lucius stood from his place in the chair and begun walking toward his door once more. My answer was simple, informative, and one of the biggest complements Lucius had ever given to anyone, considering what he though of himself. He was also aware of the compliment and affection hidden in his words and gave Draco a smile...a real smile, which he returned from outside of his room. This conversation will never leave his room...ever.